


Dueling Inflatables

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alive Finn Hudson, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Dinosaurs, Fuckurt Advent 2015, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Decorations, Hanukkah Lights, Holidays, M/M, Tumblr: fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironing out some important holiday-related details. </p><p>Fuckurt Advent 2015: Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Inflatables

**Author's Note:**

> Lest anyone think we made him up, we present to you the real [Menorasaurus Rex](https://www.etsy.com/listing/214649340/pre-order-for-january-2016-delivery)!

Puck enters the room to find Finn standing in front of the window, frowning and looking critically at the blue and white lights Puck had strung around it. Puck shakes his head a little and sighs. 

“I know, I got the corners bunched up weird,” Puck says. 

“But they’re blue,” Finn says. 

“Blue and white, yeah.” 

“But Christmas colors are red, green, and white,” Finn says, “or rainbow colors, for lights.”

“I’ve seen plenty of people use blue, and anyway, Hanukkah colors are blue and white,” Puck says. “Usually people don’t put up electric lights for Hanukkah, though.” 

“But you get your menorah thing. The lights are supposed to be for _me_ , because we don’t have room for a tree!” Finn says. 

“Don’t pull that. You know it’s a menorah, not a ‘menorah thing’,” Puck says. “And you put that wreath on the door!” 

“When it’s shaped like a T-rex, it’s a menorah _thing_ ,” Finn insists, “and the wreath is outside. Outside doesn’t count.”

“Its proper name is menorahsaurus rex,” Puck says, ignoring about the wreath being outside. It’s still _theirs_. 

“I want a tree,” Finn says stubbornly.

“About forty-five seconds ago, you admitted we don’t have room for a tree.” 

“A _small_ tree.”

“Not even for a Charlie Brown tree,” Puck reminds him. 

“A _very_ small tree,” Finn says. 

“It’d have to be a Lego tree and sit next to the remotes.” 

“No, it has to be a real one. We can get one of the little ones in the pots.”

“With blue and white lights,” Puck says firmly. 

“Acceptable compromise,” Finn says. “Let’s go buy it now.”

“It’s like our little… Hannu-mas baby or something,” Puck says. “We should make dreidel-shaped sugar cookies, too.” 

“Can I make mine red and green?” Finn asks. 

“Only if you promise not to eat them in bed.” 

“You don’t like it when I lie to you, though,” Finn says. “So I’m not gonna promise that.”

“But I don’t like the crumbs in bed, either!” 

“I’ll only eat them on my side.”

Puck snorts. “Since when do either of us _stay_ on our side one hundred percent of the time?”

“I guess you’ll have to take your chances with the crumbs, then,” Finn says. 

“Uh-huh. So we need a tree and food coloring?” 

“And some rainbow lights,” Finn says. “For the window.”

“Finn!” Puck says, frowning at him. “Rainbow lights around the door.”

“Acceptable,” Finn says. 

“In ten years, we’re going to have dueling inflatables on the lawn, aren’t we?”

“If we can buy a really big tree, you can have the biggest inflatable non-dinosaur menorah you can find,” Finn says.

Puck grins. “I’m going to hold you to that, you know.” 

“Because the inflatable dinosaur gets a santa hat,” Finn says. 

“At least we’ll have holiday dinosaurs inside and outside, too.” 

“Hey, you can never have too many dinosaurs.”

“Exactly.” Puck pauses as they head towards the door. “We could even make dinosaur matzoh.” 

“Or dinosaur cookies, which are like matzoh, but not gross and flavorless,” Finn says. 

“Does that mean we don’t have to get the packaged fruitcake? Since it’s gross.” 

“We _never_ have to have fruitcake ever,” Finn promises. 

“We’re really good at compromise.” 

“Yeah we are!” 

“Happy early Hanukkah,” Puck says, opening the door and grinning. 

“Merry early Christmas,” Finn says, giving Puck a kiss before walking out the door.


End file.
